Berry Shooter
|weapon = Berry Blast |damage = Impact (Splash) |ammo = 8 |range = Medium |abilities = |rarity = N/A |flavor text = This blue, berry-boosted beauty deals extra splash damage at a slower rate of fire - perfect for vanquishing the elusive, overly ambitious opponent. }} Berry Shooter is a variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He was released for free along with the Tactical Taco Party DLC Pack in sponsorship with Aquafina FlavorSplash. Stickerbook description This blue, berry-boosted beauty deals extra splash damage at a slower rate of fire - perfect for vanquishing the elusive, overly ambitious opponent. Primary weapon The Berry Blast is the primary weapon of Berry Shooter; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close range damage per hit base and critical is 35. *The max DPS at close range is 52.8. *The middle range damage per hit base and critical is 32. *The max DPS at middle range is 48.3. *The long range damage per hit base and critical is 25. *The max DPS at long range is 37.7. *The splash damage is 15 at all ranges, but it decreases over distance to a minimum of 5. *The ammo in a clip is 8. *The reload time is 1.7 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Speed Ripener A special ripening process produces combat-ready berries in record time. Reinforced Fruit Press This bespoke fruit press allows for more densely packed fruit in every clip. Bluer Blueberries Turns out the bluer the blueberry, the more damaging it is to Zombies! Strategies With The Berry Shooter is a master of vanquishes, and almost any player's strategy will suffice. For maximum effectiveness, it is recommended to get on very high ground, far away from enemies. At extreme long ranges, the Berry Shooter can still do 30 direct hit damage or 35 if hit in the head, and 15 splash damage. From here, the Zombies will stand no chance, and accept their imminent vanquish. Against The Berry Shooter will win in almost all 1v1 situations. The best strategy is to make it a 2v1 battle, come up from behind, and deal damage before the Berry Shooter can retaliate. Try to use abilities that can give a quick boost to your mobility (such as Rocket Jump/Leap, Warp, Energy Warp, Jackhammer, Turbo Jackhammer) to trick the Berry Shooter. Never run straight to a Berry Shooter as he can easily land direct hits on zombies, vanquishing the player's character in seconds. The character that can be the closest to vanquishing Berry Shooters is the Marine Biologist. His Warp can easily get close and the player can back attack them and vanquishing them very quickly before they turn around. However this tactic is extremely risky as the player can accidentally warp in front of the Berry Shooter and would be vanquished almost instantly. Camping is also a good tactic but Berry Shooters can snipe players with their massive splash radius and extreme damage. Stat note With the damage nerf applied in the Legends Of The Lawn DLC, the normal Peashooter and the Berry Shooter are more or less identical in terms of damage, but their main difference is that, in exchange for slower firing and a significantly smaller magazine size, the Berry Shooter has a noticeably wider splash damage radius, requiring less accuracy but being less powerful against fast-moving targets. Gallery Berry Shooter GW1.png|Berry Shooter in-game Berry-Shooter.jpg|Stickerbook Berry Shooter Promo Image 2.jpg|A promotional picture with Berry Shooter Berry Shooter Promo Image.jpg|Another promotional picture with Berry Shooter BerryShooterPack.JPG|On the Berry Shooter pack Berry-Shooter.png|HD Berry Shooter Trivia *Once the player unlocks him, they will get all the upgrades without having to find them in sticker packs. The same happens with Citrus Cactus, Plasma Pea, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester. **He is currently available immediately when opening the game due to him being a free give-away. This is true with all the other characters mentioned above. *As of the 1.0.1.0 patch,1.0.1.0 patch notes he was weakened, reducing damage and rate of fire. **This was because he was considered overpowered beforehand as a bodyshot dealt a total of 40 damage and a headshot dealt a monstrous 45 damage, enough to kill an All-Star in just five hits. **Agent Pea and Law Pea were also weakened as of the Legends of the Lawn update. *He, Plasma Pea, Rock Pea and Electro Pea are the only Peashooter variants that do not shoot peas. **The Berry Shooter's projectile is a cluster of berries. **The first two are also the two Peashooters gained for free without needing to spend coins to earn sticker packs. *He is one of the four characters to be sponsored by a product. The others are Citrus Cactus, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester. **In this case, he is sponsored by Aquafina FlavorSplash flavored drinks. *Since he is a promotional plant, it is confirmed he will not return in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, this is also true with Chester Chomper, Dr. Chester, and Citrus Cactus. **However, Rock Pea seems to be a potential replacement, given his low fire rate and high splash damage. **Curiously, despite his absence in Garden Warfare 2 due to him being a promotional character, his weapon, the Berry Shooter, is still in the game's files, and can be assigned to a Peashooter via hacking, and appears to be fully functional. This also applies for the other 3 promotional characters, as well as the Chester Abilities, however, Chester Chomper's attack and his exclusive abilities seem to be slightly broken. References ru:Ягодострел Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Promotional plants